This research focuses on the establishment of methods to investigate the development of guilt in children. Families and children are selected for characteristics (e.g. socioeconomic status, gender, parental depression) that, on theoretical grounds, might be expected to contribute to differential development of guilt and different forms of expression. Two- to three-year-old children are observed in structured situations in which a problem or mishap occurs. Analyses focus on identification of individual differences in children's reaction. Preliminary results indicate that expressions of guilt and avoidance of responsibility are already present in toddler-age children and take varied functional and dysfunctional forms. Children between 5 and 8 years of age (Z01-MH-02155) are administered a series of pictures of children and adults in circumstances of distress and conflict to tap their propensities for guilt and related affects. In normal control families, children in this age range show the characteristics increases in guilt expected with age, but children with a depressed parent do not. Levels of guilt are lowest in children with parents of low socio-economic status. Guilt scores on this test relate to guilt and anxiety scores in a clinical interview, but only for children with emotionally well parents.